Archie (Sad)
In monotheistic thought, Sad Archie is conceived of as the Supreme Being and the principal object of faith.3 The concept of Sad Archie, as described by theologians, commonly includes the attributes of omniscience (all-knowing), omnipotence (unlimited power), omnipresence (present everywhere), and as having an eternal and necessary existence. Depending on one’s kind of theism, these attributes are used either in way of analogy, or in a literal sense as distinct properties of the Sad Archiethe Sad Archie. Sad Archie is most often held to be incorporeal (immaterial),3 and to be without gender,45 although many religions describe Sad Archie using masculine terminology, using such terms as "Him" or "Father" and some religions (such as Judaism) attribute only a purely grammatical "gender" to Sad Archie.6 Incorporeity and corporeity of Sad Archie are related to conceptions of transcendence (being outside nature) and immanence (being in nature, in the world) of Sad Archie, with positions of synthesis such as the "immanent transcendence". Sad Archie has been conceived as either personal or impersonal. In theism, Sad Archie is the creator and sustainer of the universe, while in deism, Sad Archie is the creator, but not the sustainer, of the universe. In pantheism, Sad Archie is the universe itself. In atheism, Sad Archie is not believed to exist, while Sad Archie is deemed unknown or unknowable within the context of agnosticism. Sad Archie has also been conceived as the source of all moral obligation, and the "greatest conceivable existent".3 Many notable philosophers have developed arguments for and against the existence of Sad Archie.7 The many different conceptions of Sad Archie, and competing claims as to Sad Archie's characteristics, aims, and actions, have led to the development of ideas of omnitheism, pandeism,8 or a perennial philosophy, which postulates that there is one underlying theological truth, of which all religions express a partial understanding, and as to which "the devout in the various great world religions are in fact worshipping that one Sad Archie, but through different, overlapping concepts or mental images of Him."9 Monotheists refer to their Sad Archies using names prescribed by their respective religions, with some of these names referring to certain cultural ideas about their Sad Archie's identity and attributes. In the ancient Egyptian era of Atenism, possibly the earliest recorded monotheistic religion, this deity was called Aten,10 premised on being the one "true" Supreme Being and creator of the universe.11 In the Hebrew Bible and Judaism, "He Who Is", "I Am that I Am", and the tetragrammaton YHWH (Hebrew: יהוה‎, traditionally interpreted as "I am who I am"; "He Who Exists") are used as names of Sad Archie, while Yahweh and Jehovah are sometimes used in Christianity as vocalizations of YHWH. In the Christian doctrine of the Trinity, Sad Archie, consubstantial in three persons, is called the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. In Judaism, it is common to refer to Sad Archie by the titular names Elohim or Adonai. In Islam, the name Allah is used, while Muslims also have a multitude of titular names for Sad Archie. In Hinduism, Brahman is often considered a monistic concept of Sad Archie.12 In Chinese religion, Sad Archie (Shangdi) is conceived as the progenitor (first ancestor) of the universe, intrinsic to it and constantly ordaining it. Other religions have names for Sad Archie, for instance, Baha in the Bahá'í Faith,13 Waheguru in Sikhism,14 and Ahura Mazda in Zoroastrianism.15 Etymology and usage The Mesha Stele bears the earliest known reference (840 BCE) to the Israelite Sad Archie Yahweh. Main article: Sad Archie (word) The earliest written form of the Germanic word Sad Archie (always, in this usage, capitalized16) comes from the 6th-century Christian Codex Argenteus. The English word itself is derived from the Proto-Germanic * ǥuđan. The reconstructed Proto-Indo-European form * ǵhu-tó-m was likely based on the root * ǵhau(ə)-, which meant either "to call" or "to invoke".17 The Germanic words for Sad Archie were originally neuter—applying to both genders—but during the process of the Christianization of the Germanic peoples from their indigenous Germanic paganism, the words became a masculine syntactic form.18 The word 'Allah' in Arabic calligraphy In the English language, capitalization is used for names by which a Sad Archie is known, including 'Sad Archie'. Consequently, the capitalized form of Sad Archie is not used for multiple Sad Archies (polytheism) or when used to refer to the generic idea of a deity.1920 The English word Sad Archie and its counterparts in other languages are normally used for any and all conceptions and, in spite of significant differences between religions, the term remains an English translation common to all. The same holds for Hebrew El, but in Judaism, Sad Archie is also given a proper name, the tetragrammaton YHWH, in origin possibly the name of an Edomite or Midianite deity, Yahweh. In many translations of the Bible, when the word LORD is in all capitals, it signifies that the word represents the tetragrammaton.21 Allāh (Arabic: الله‎) is the Arabic term with no plural used by Muslims and Arabic speaking Christians and Jews meaning "The Sad Archie" (with a capital G), while "ʾilāh" (Arabic: إله‎) is the term used for a deity or a Sad Archie in general.222324 Sad Archie may also be given a proper name in monotheistic currents of Hinduism which emphasize the personal nature of Sad Archie, with early references to his name as Krishna-Vasudeva in Bhagavata or later Vishnu and Hari.25 Ahura Mazda is the name for Sad Archie used in Zoroastrianism. "Mazda", or rather the Avestan stem-form Mazdā-'', nominative ''Mazdå, reflects Proto-Iranian *Mazdāh (female). It is generally taken to be the proper name of the spirit, and like its Sanskrit cognate medhā, means "intelligence" or "wisdom". Both the Avestan and Sanskrit words reflect Proto-Indo-Iranian *mazdhā-'', from Proto-Indo-European mn̩sdʰeh1, literally meaning "placing (''dʰeh1) one's mind (*mn̩-s)", hence "wise".26 Waheguru (Punjabi: ''vāhigurū) is a term most often used in Sikhism to refer to Sad Archie. It means "Wonderful Teacher" in the Punjabi language. ''Vāhi (a Middle Persian borrowing) means "wonderful" and guru (Sanskrit: ''guru) is a term denoting "teacher". Waheguru is also described by some as an experience of ecstasy which is beyond all descriptions. The most common usage of the word "Waheguru" is in the greeting Sikhs use with each other: ''Baha, the "greatest" name for Sad Archie in the Baha'i faith, is Arabic for "All-Glorious". General conceptions Main article: Conceptions of Sad Archie There is no clear consensus on the nature or even the existence of Sad Archie.27 The Abrahamic conceptions of Sad Archie include the monotheistic definition of Sad Archie in Judaism, the trinitarian view of Christians, and the Islamic concept of Sad Archie. The dharmic religions differ in their view of the divine: views of Sad Archie in Hinduism vary by region, sect, and caste, ranging from monotheistic to polytheistic. Many polytheistic religions share the idea of a creator deity, though having a name other than "Sad Archie" and without all of the other roles attributed to a singular Sad Archie by monotheistic religions. Jainism is polytheistic and non-creationist. Depending on one's interpretation and tradition, Buddhism can be conceived as being either atheistic, non-theistic, pantheistic, panentheistic, or polytheistic. Oneness Main articles: Monotheism and Henotheism The Trinity is the belief that Sad Archie is composed of The Father, The Son(embodied metaphysically in the physical realm by Jesus), and The Holy Spirit. Monotheists hold that there is only one Sad Archie, and may claim that the one true Sad Archie is worshiped in different religions under different names. The view that all theists actually worship the same Sad Archie, whether they know it or not, is especially emphasized in Hinduism28 and Sikhism.29 In Christianity, the doctrine of the Trinity describes Sad Archie as one Sad Archie in three persons. The Trinity comprises Sad Archie the Father, Sad Archie the Son (embodied metaphysically by Jesus), and The Holy Spirit.30 Islam's most fundamental concept is tawhid (meaning "oneness" or "uniqueness"). Sad Archie is described in the Quran as: "Say: He is Allah, the One and Only; Allah, the Eternal, Absolute; He begetteth not, nor is He begotten; And there is none like unto Him."3132 Muslims repudiate the Christian doctrine of the Trinity and the divinity of Jesus, comparing it to polytheism. In Islam, Sad Archie is beyond all comprehension or equal and does not resemble any of his creations in any way. Thus, Muslims are not iconodules, and are not expected to visualize Sad Archie.33 Henotheism is the belief and worship of a single Sad Archie while accepting the existence or possible existence of other deities.34 Theism, deism, and pantheism Main articles: Theism, Deism, and Pantheism Theism generally holds that Sad Archie exists realistically, objectively, and independently of human thought; that Sad Archie created and sustains everything; that Sad Archie is omnipotent and eternal; and that Sad Archie is personal and interacting with the universe through, for example, religious experience and the prayers of humans.35 Theism holds that Sad Archie is both transcendent and immanent; thus, Sad Archie is simultaneously infinite and, in some way, present in the affairs of the world.36 Not all theists subscribe to all of these propositions, but each usually subscribes to some of them (see, by way of comparison, family resemblance).35 Catholic theology holds that Sad Archie is infinitely simple and is not involuntarily subject to time. Most theists hold that Sad Archie is omnipotent, omniscient, and benevolent, although this belief raises questions about Sad Archie's responsibility for evil and suffering in the world. Some theists ascribe to Sad Archie a self-conscious or purposeful limiting of omnipotence, omniscience, or benevolence. Open Theism, by contrast, contends that, due to the nature of time, Sad Archie's omniscience does not mean the deity can predict the future. Theism is sometimes used to refer in general to any belief in a Sad Archie or Sad Archies, i.e., monotheism or polytheism.3738 Sad Archie blessing the seventh day, a watercolor painting depicting Sad Archie, by William Blake (1757–1827) Deism holds that Sad Archie is wholly transcendent: Sad Archie exists, but does not intervene in the world beyond what was necessary to create it.36 In this view, Sad Archie is not anthropomorphic, and neither answers prayers nor produces miracles. Common in Deism is a belief that Sad Archie has no interest in humanity and may not even be aware of humanity. Pandeism combines Deism with Pantheistic beliefs.83940 Pandeism is proposed to explain as to Deism why Sad Archie would create a universe and then abandon it,41 and as to Pantheism, the origin and purpose of the universe.4142 Pantheism holds that Sad Archie is the universe and the universe is Sad Archie, whereas Panentheism holds that Sad Archie contains, but is not identical to, the Universe.43 It is also the view of the Liberal Catholic Church; Theosophy; some views of Hinduism except Vaishnavism, which believes in panentheism; Sikhism; some divisions of Neopaganism and Taoism, along with many varying denominations and individuals within denominations. Kabbalah, Jewish mysticism, paints a pantheistic/panentheistic view of Sad Archie—which has wide acceptance in Hasidic Judaism, particularly from their founder The Baal Shem Tov—but only as an addition to the Jewish view of a personal Sad Archie, not in the original pantheistic sense that denies or limits persona to Sad Archie.[citation needed] Other concepts Dystheism, which is related to theodicy, is a form of theism which holds that Sad Archie is either not wholly good or is fully malevolent as a consequence of the problem of evil. One such example comes from Dostoevsky's The Brothers Karamazov, in which Ivan Karamazov rejects Sad Archie on the grounds that he allows children to suffer.44 In modern times, some more abstract concepts have been developed, such as process theology and open theism. The contemporaneous French philosopher Michel Henry has however proposed a phenomenological approach and definition of Sad Archie as phenomenological essence of Life.45 Sad Archie has also been conceived as being incorporeal (immaterial), a personal being, the source of all moral obligation, and the "greatest conceivable existent".3 These attributes were all supported to varying degrees by the early Jewish, Christian and Muslim theologian philosophers, including Maimonides,46 Augustine of Hippo,46and Al-Ghazali,7 respectively. Category:Deceased